objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Wishes:A BFDIA Story
Do NOT edit this story. It sucks, but please don't delete it. Thanks fam! :) Hope you enjoy the full version !! :D Chapter 1: Shattered Firey Wow. Just wow. People run away from me. Why? Because I am a fire. And I'm deadly. Yes, I understand that, but I'm still an object. I still have feelings too. Even though people make fun of me, I still feel unique. Far from the distance, I see 'her'. Oh brother, it's the well-read freak. Surprisingly, she looks sorry for me. I turned around. Now she's gone. Okay,that was weird. I just hope I didn't scare her. Hopefully she will still respect me, even though I called her "the well-read freak". I wish..... Chapter 2~Help Me Book I was so scared. Did he see me? I hope not. I was afraid if he saw me, he would hurt me. But to be honest, he's actually a nice guy. It's just that name he calls me..."well-read". I hate it. Alot. I should have kept my mouth shut about Dream Island. Why did I have to ask TB about that?! Now people think I'm a serial killer, over a stupid nickname. Hey, it may not seem mean, but it hurts me inside, and I, personally, think it's stupid and annoying. All of a sudden, I heard crying. I peeked around a nearby bush, and I saw...him. Firey was crying. I was pretty shocked. Firey, sad? He never cried before. I have seen it all. I walk over to him. He looked away. "Uh..hey Firey. Why are you crying"? I asked. He looked at me and smiled jokingly. "Oh. Hi well-read". he said. I curled my hands into fists,but I just couldn't bring myself to freeze him. Besides, I didn't even have any freeze juice. I sighed. "Don't play dumb with me Firey. Why are you crying"? He sniffled. "People are scared of me...because I'm a fire. And fires hurt people!" he said while sobbing. Wow. I never knew it could be so hard to be a flame. Poor Firey. I hugged him. "Shhh. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm here for you". Firey beamed with joy. "Thanks well-read." I frowned. "Please for Word's sake stop calling me that"! I exclaimed. He laughed. "Okay okay. Sorry". I half smile. "It's fine.." "Come on. Let's go home now Firey". Me and him both walked into the sunset, smiling at each other. I wish... Chapter 3~Don't Give Up! Firey I suddenly jolt awake. Oh. It was just my alarm clock. I don't really want to go out, because people will give me a hard time. Book was sleeping right next to me.She was passed out after that long day. Now, today is a new day. Yes, I understand that Book hates being called well-read, but it's so much fun to tease her. I rummaged through her stuff, trying to find a marker. I noticed a cell phone, a mic,a diary,and a jewelry box. Wow. I didn't know Book was girly. As I got back into bed to read her diary, Book fell off the bed. She woke up. Oh no. What if she sees me reading her diary?! She'll kill me! Book turned to face me, and her face flushed. She didn't do anything though. "Let's just go outside. It just a lovely day". she said. "But I haven't even had breakfast yet"! I whined. "Your loss Firey". Book said, smirking. I sighed. "Fine." Book and I went outside. Sadly, as I predicted, objects were laughing at me and calling me names. "Hey Burnfreak"! "Oh look! It's Flameface"! "Hi Killer"! I hid behind Book. She patted my head. "It's okay Firey! We'll think of a way to gain everyone's trust in you again"! We both ran for hours into a forest.Book said we could stop because I'm tired. "I'm a little hungry". she said. "But I didn't even eat breakfast". I whined. "Uh..I didn't eat either". she replied. "I hope people will understand me...". I said shakily. Book put her arm around me. "Don't worry Firey! We'll find a way. I'm sure of it! Remember, don't give up"! I smiled at her. "Thanks..well-read". Book frowned at me. "Stop calling me that Firey"! I laughed. "Sorry". Me and Book wrapped our arms around each other, and fell asleep, under the stars. I wish... Chapter 4~A Smile on Your Face Book I woke up to the sound of the wind, and crunching leaves. I fell asleep on Firey and I ended up on the ground. Real classy Firey, real classy. Firey fell off the bench, and landed on top of me. "Ouch! That hurt"! I exclaimed. He woke up and smirked at me. "Good morning well-read". he smiled. I frowned at him. "Please do not call me that ever again"! "Sorry..". "It's fine". I plainly say. We both stayed silent for a few minutes. I listened to the wind and its breeze, while Firey looked at the endless amount of trees. Surprisingly, we both heard a low rumble. I looked at the sky. It was grayish and black. Uh oh. "Is a thunderstorm coming"?!?! Firey asked scared. I suddenly heard lightning. "Yes. I'm afraid so. But do not worry Firey. I will protect you". I said. "Book, why do you still respect me, even though I call you the "name"?" he asked me. I just smiled at Firey. He smiled back. "Come here". I motioned him to get close to me. "Firey..even though you call me well-read, I feel really bad that you are feared just because you were born a flame". "Book..your little speech was touching". Firey said with tears in his eyes. Sparks from him danced between the two of us. "Oops". he turned pale. "It's okay Firey. Anyway, I'm here for you". I smiled. Firey smiled back. I noticed the lightning stop, the thunder dying down, and the storm clouds leave. Firey stared at me in astonishment. "Book, did you make the rain leave"? Um.. "Maybe..I don't know". Firey wrapped his arm around me. "Book, I just want to say that you make me happy and smile constantly. Even when I feel like giving up, you encourage me to keep on going, to hang in there. You are the light to my darkness, the stars in my night, the peace on my earth. You light up my world". I just stared, then I smiled. "T-thanks Firey. I really needed that at a time like this". Firey smiled again. "No problem..well-read". Oh dear. He'll never give up on that nickname. "That nickname will never get old..right"? I asked He laughed. "Nope. Never". I sighed. "Let's go find a place. We can't just stay in a forest forever". Firey looked at me in a lovey-dovey way. "No, but we can stay together forever". I just sighed. "Okay..if you say so". The both of us walked out of the forest, holding hands the rest of the way. I wish... Chapter 5~Breakfast Firey Me and Book instantly fell asleep on each other. Unfortunately, I fell off the bench again, but this time, Book came with me. Luckily, I rolled over so she wouldn't catch on fire. I noticed Book shivering. I decided to make a small blanket for her. Not that I'm in love with her, but I just like helping people. Book woke up. She rubbed her eyes. "Oh, hi Firey". "Good morning...well-read". I smirked. Book sighed heavily. "I told you to not call me that"! she frowned. "Sorry..sorry". I said, laughing. "Humph". {growl} Book stared at me. My face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm hungry". Book and I noticed a small cafe at the end of the forest. We decided to go there. Me and Book entered the cafe. I noticed the place decorated with hearts. The seats were heart-shaped, the windows had red and pink decor, and even the boombox was playing love music. It had a few hearts, and some bunnies on them. It looked so embarrassing. "Book, let's get out of here! This place is so gross"!! I grabbed Book by her arm. She just stared at me. "Firey, there is nothing wrong with this place. I personally think it's unique". Book said with a dreamy look in her eyes. I sighed. "I'll just order our food. What do you want to eat"? I asked her. Book thought for a moment. "I'll have the bacon and cheese casserole. With a small cappuchino". she replied. "I'll have some shrimp and beef soup. I would also like some peppermint tea". I told the waitress. The waitress smiled. "My my. Are you two a couple"? she asked. I noticed she had a British accent. Book's face flushed deep red, and I turned pale. My flames reached out and almost touched her. "Hey! Firey, be careful"! she whined. My cheeks turned pink. "Sorry.." I said. After I paid for our food, Book motioned me to a table next to a window. "Bon appetit"! we said together. Some time later, we both finished our food. We said goodbye to the waitress, and left the cafe. Book and I ran to the beach. After a few minutes, I sat on the beige-colored sand. Book sat next to me. "Firey, let's go into the water, and stand. No swimming. Uh..okay. As Book and I got up and stood in the water, gazing at the sunset, I felt..alive. I never felt this way before. I feel like I have a purpose in life. I never felt this way before. It just felt like all of my problems were gone. Even though they would always come back, it felt nice to have no negatives, for the moment anyway. I wish.. Chapter 6~Don't Cry Book I decided to take Firey back home. His house was orange colored, and mine was green and blue. But I didn't feel like going back home yet. I wanted to stay with him. I don't know why, but I actually enjoy his company. We finally reached Firey's house. But I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be with him. "Um, Book? Is something wrong"? Firey asked me. Yes. But I didn't say it out loud. "Firey it's..that..". I started to say. I burst into tears. I just couldn't help it. He stared at me. "Book..? Why are you crying"? he asked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry"! I sobbed. Firey looked shocked. "For what"? "For getting mad at you just because you call me well-read"! I exclaimed. Firey hugged me. I cried even harder. "Shh..don't cry Book. I'm here for you". he said as he hugged me even tighter. I smiled sadly. "T-thanks Firey". He smirked, but still held me close. "You're more than welcome..well-read". he smiled. I didn't say anything. "You can stay at my house for as long as you want Book". My heart fluttered a little. "Really"?! I asked. "Of course. Stay as long as you need to". "Wow!Thanks! You're the best Firey. I'm not even kidding"! I said, beaming with joy. Firey and I just held each other close, crying. Life was pretty nice right now. I know it may not last long, but hey, it's better than nothing. I wish.. Just Desserts Firey After that little moment I had with Book, I decided to make her feel better. I know she adores sweets, all girls do. I look through my cookbook. Suddenly, I saw a yummy desert. It was a 4-layered birthday cake, with frosted sugar cookies on the side. It also had colorful sprinkles, and a rainbow on top. I must be quiet, because Book is asleep. And she gets very moody when someone wakes her up early. Luckily, I have all of the ingredients to make this big cake, so now I just have to not mess it up. I get to work baking the cake. All of a sudden, I hear Book waking up. Thankfully, I'm almost done, so hopefully she won't come downstairs. Book was mumbling to herself. She had just came out of the bathroom. Then I saw it. Book was sleepwalking. I rushed to Book, and woke her up. She opened her eyes, and blinked. "Firey? What are you doing this late at night?!" she asked. I couldn't bear to lie to her. "I was baking a cake for you Book." Book looked confused. "Why, is it because you feel sorry for me?" she asked with a gleawm in her eye. "No. Because..I wanted to make you feel better." Book stared at me. Her eyes had tears in them. "Thank you so much Firey!!" "That cake means so much to me." she said, crying on my shoulder. As Book and I stayed quiet for a few minutes, the sun came up. We both opened our eyes to the shining, beautiful sun. Book smiled at me, and I smiled at her. We said nothing, but we both went outside to view the lovely morning, and to smell the sweet fresh air. I wish.. Stay True to Yourself Book A little while later, after Firey and I took a walk outside for 10 minutes, we went back inside to have some cake. But Firey seemed worried about something..or someone. "Firey, what's up? You seem..distracted about someone." I said. He thought for a moment. "Book..do you have a crush on me?" Uh..well. "Maybe..?" I said. Firey giggled. "Oh, Book. Your face is pink." he said, smirking. I sighed. "But Book." "Yeah?" Firey looked at me straight in the eye. "Just be true to yourself okay?" "Okay.." I blushed. He smiled at me. "Thank you..well-read." he said while blushing too. We both shared a hug. And a kiss. Yeah, I kissed Firey. But I didn't mind. I enjoy his company, and he enjoyed mine. I wish.. Chapter 9: Smile for Me!!! Firey I still couldn't believe it. Book actually kissed me. Of all objects, she was the one who kissed me. I mean, not gonna lie, but I really liked it. But it just seemed too rushed. Still, it was perfect, just like Book. Book was taking a nap on my orange couch. I really have no idea why she sleeps alot. Probably because she has been hanging around me, and want to be by my side forever. She fell off the bed, just like in the forest on the bench. Book woke up. She smiled at me. "Good morning Firey." Book said as she yawned. I just smirked. "Good morning..well-read." Her eyes flashed in anger, then she dropped to the ground. Wait..something is not quite right here. "Book, are you feeling okay?" I asked. I really needed to know. Book sat up on the couch, sluggish. "I have no energy." she said, weakly. Okay. Now I know Book is tired. But why? {RUMBLE} I stared at her. Book blushed. "Um..excuse me. I'm feeling hungry." she said quietly. I smiled at her. "Don't worry Book. I'll make you something." She looked relieved. "Thank you Firey." I decided to make a turkey and bacon burrito for Book. She loves turkey and bacon. "Okay Book. I'm done making a burrito for you!" I exclaimed. Book got up and hugged me. "What is it?" she asked, licking her lips. "It's a breakfast burrito. But I made it myself." I beamed with pride. "What flavor is it?" she asked. I smiled. "Turkey and bacon with melted cheese." I brought a burrito on a plate to her. Book tasted it. Then she smiled big. "It's SO good! Thank you so much Firey! You really can cook!" she said, hugging me tighter. I blushed. "The pleasure is mine..well-read." Book just laughed and slapped me. It didn't faze me though. I'm just glad she's smiling again. We both sat on the couch, and fed each other burritos. It was just a blast. I wish.. Chapter 10:Fresh Start Book Wow! I had no idea that Firey could cook! His burritos were so yummy! Maybe someday, he'll open up his own restaurant! I just got an idea! Firey could cook for the townspeople. Then maybe they'll trust him again!! I ran to his bedroom. But I didn't see him. I rushed downstairs. But someone else surprised me. He look exactly like Firey, but smaller. His voice was tiny and cute. "Hi well-read." Firey smirked at me. I sighed. "Hello Firey. Who is that sitting next to you?" I asked. Firey looked at the smaller flame. "He wasn't given a name. I found him in a nearby alley at the end of town. He thinks I'm his dad." he said. Oh. Well that explains alot. "Was he given a name?" I asked. Firey smiled sadly. "No. He looks like me. So I'll name him Firey jr." I was shocked. "Why your name?! It'll get very confusing." I exclaimed. Firey jr. smiled at me. "Mommy?" he asked. WHAT?!?! "I am not your mom Firey Jr.!" I exclaimed. Firey stared at me, and Firey jr. started to cry. "Book, how could you? He's a orphan. He needs parents in his life." Firey frowned at me while comforting his 'son'. "Sorry Firey jr." I said quietly. He smiled at me. "It's okay mommy!" I turned pink. Firey and Jr. laughed. "Look daddy! Mommy is pink!" Junior. giggled. Firey laughed. "It appears so son." he said smiling. I laughed too. Maybe change is good. Now, I'm very happy Junior is in Firey's life, and mine. I wish.. Chapter 11:New Experience Firey Ever since Junior came into Book's life and mine, things have changed around here. But for the better. Junior is really nice and sweet. He's the best 'son' a flame, or any other male object. I know he'll do great things in life. Junior ran to me and hugged me. "Daddy, I'm hungry." he whined, rubbing his tummy. I smiled at him. "Don't worry Junior. I'll warm up a burrito for you." Junior squealed happily. "Yay! You're the best daddy." Book came downstairs. She smiled at me and Junior. "Good morning Firey. Good morning Junior." she said yawning. I was worried for her..again. "Book, why are you so tired?" I asked. She shrugged. "I was up all night looking for baby supplies." Okay. That makes sense. Book rubbed her stomach. "I'm hungry. Did you make anything yet?" she asked. I beamed with joy. "I warmed up the burritos for Junior. He really likes them." Book looked relieved. "Let's do a family group hug!!" she exclaimed. "Okay..well-read!" I joked. Junior giggled sweetly. Book's face flushed. "Firey, you are something else, you know that?" I laughed. "Of course." I said. Book,Junior,and I held hands, then we hugged. I may take Junior out to explore the world. It would be a new experience for him. I wish.. Sick Feeling Book After we hugged, Firey took Junior out for a stroll. Yes, I know Junior is a growing boy, but I just don't want Firey to think he's a dog. Because only dogs go for a walk. People sometimes do too, but they usually jog. I went back upstairs to read a book. Yes that sounds very weird, but who even cares? I don't. {GROWL} Wow. Gosh I really am hungry. I mean, I had a burrito, but Junior wanted it. So, as a 'mother' would do, I just gave it to him. There were some more, but Firey and Junior ate the rest of them. I suddenly heard screaming outside. Oh no. What if it's Junior? What if he got hurt? Okay Book. Calm down. You're stressed because you haven't eaten anything. I closed my book, and went downstairs to eat pizza nuggets. It took a few minutes, but it was worth it. I don't know why, but sometimes I have this sickening feeling inside me. I wish.. Chapter 13:As If! Firey Before I knew it, it was already 6:00 pm. I was bracing myself to hear awful remarks about me or Junior. People were staring at us, but no one was laughing, pointing fingers, or even calling me names. Junior hugged my waist. "Daddy, why are people staring at us?" he asked. I smiled. "Don't worry son. They're just jealous of how cute you are." People started laughing at us. I grabbed Junior by his hand, and ran to the beach. I noticed him panting, and rubbing his head. "Son what's wrong?" I asked, worried. "I have a headache daddy!" he started to cry. I started to cry too. "Oh Junior! I'm sorry for taking you out! I forgot you're so frail!" We just cried until I heard someone else walking on the sand. I opened my eyes. It was hard to see because I was still crying. "Book?!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me. "Hi Firey..hi Junior." Junior beamed at her. "Mommy!" he said, running up to hug Book. After Book hugged Junior, she turned to face me. "Anyways..Firey why are you here at the beach?! It's 50 degrees for crying out loud!" she exclaimed. "Well..I'm a fire..so I keep myself warm. And I can keep you warm too..if you know what I'm saying." I blushed. Book rolled her eyes. "Dream on Firey. Dream on." {grumble} Book and I jumped. "What was that noise?" she squealed. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but that was loud." The two of us stared at Junior. He blushed. "Mommy,I'm hungry." he said, whimpering. Book hugged him tightly. "Don't worry sweetie. I brought some leftover pizza rolls." she said. Junior smiled. "Thank you mommy!" Book smiled. "No problem Junior." she said, smiling at me. I just smiled back. After the three of us ate the pizza rolls, we all just fell asleep on the warm, beige-colored sand. I wish.. I Miss You..Alot Book I think it was really nice that Firey enrolled Junior into preschool. It will really help him learn about his surroundings. I'm so proud of him. Sadly, Firey is on a trip overseas now. So I have no one to talk to. But at least I have the house to myself! I've always wanted that. This is my chance! Still, it felt..empty. Without Firey or Junior. Even though Firey is kind of annoying, he's still special to me. Junior is too. He's like Firey's long-lost son. Which he kinda is. Sometimes I feel intimidated, because I'm the only girl in the house. I understand that it makes sense, because Junior needs a mother and a father in his life. Even though it's annoying that Junior calls me his "mother", I still need to care for him. Junior's preschool is a little different from the others. His is an overnight preschool, so instead of coming back home, he stays in the boys dorm, along with the other kids. My sickening feeling returned again. For some reason, I feel that Junior isn't safe there. Okay Book. Just relax. Junior is fine. He's safe and sound. Stop worrying so much. I suddenly hear my ringtone. Finally, a text message from Firey! Flameface: Hi well-read. How are you feeling? I sighed. Dictionary: I really miss you..alot. But I'm feeling okay.Thank you for asking. How's your trip going? Flameface: It's really nice. I hope to bring you here someday, in the Caribbean. Dictionary: Firey, that's so sweet of you! :D Flameface: Well I must go now. There's a magic show about to start. I'll make sure that I buy you a souvenir from here. Bye! I miss you too! Love you! <3 I giggled. Dictionary: Oh okay. Bye bye! :) That was really nice that he called me. But I was back to being lonely again. I decided to make some plushes. Yes..I may seem too old to be playing with them, but I'm really desperate for some company. The plushies took at least 5 hours to make. The ones I made were: A cupcake plush A Firey and Junior plush A book plush like me And a cookie plush. Since I already had a tea set, I decided to hold a tea party. It was actually pretty fun. I decided to keep making plushes. Maybe I'll get a job that pays me for making all kinds of plushes! Foods,like a cheeseburger, everyday objects, like a miniature bed, and more! {RUMBLING} Geez. All of that plushie making and tea party has kind of made me hungry. Given the fact that I haven't eaten anything before the tea party. Not to mention that Junior and Firey ate more of the pizza rolls than I did. That wasn't really "dinner", but I actually was full for some reason. Until I got hungry again. Which was now. I haven't even had breakfast yet. To be honest, I skipped it. I will never do that ever again. I just made myself a simple sandwich. It was turkey and bacon with cheese. After I ate, I went back upstairs to my room. I looked at the time. It was 9:30. Time for bed. I locked my door, and closed my window. Then I turned off my light. Then..I was fast asleep. I wish.. Chapter 15:Moody Firey The magic show was really amazing. There was a guy who pulled a entire box of donuts out of his hat. He said that someone from the audience will be chosen to keep the box of donuts. Just to my luck, it was me! When I was called up to the stage, everyone gasped and stared at me. I felt so nervous. What if people from town recognized me? Would they boo instead of clap? But to my surprise, they didn't say anything. I guess they learned their lesson. After the show, I decided to explore more of the cruise, eating the chocolate donuts I won. I tried to call Book, but she didn't answer. She must been asleep. It makes sense. We are in different timezones after all. I reached the deck, but the butler stopped me. "Sorry. No food on the deck." he said. "Okay. Sorry sir." I said quietly. Luckily I saw the dining room. I sat the empty table near a window. The view was so pretty. Sparkling blue ocean, and a lovely blue sky. The best color scheme on vacation. the deck is closing in an hour due to an accident. Sorry for the inconveinence. Everyone except me in the dining room groaned. I had a solution. Just eat the donuts fast. Then I can go on the deck. I quickly snarf down the chocolate donuts, while everyone was looking at me and whispering. I blushed slightly, and my flames reached out..then sparks flew out from me. Everyone, scared to death, rushed out of the dining room onto the deck. I just shrugged. My flames react to my recent moods. I can't help it. After I finished eating, I went to the deck. To my luck again, the butler let me pass this time. I quickly ran up to one of the railings and gazed at the beautiful ocean. I sighed dreamily. I may never see this lovely sight again. Suddenly, for some reason, I felt sick. I don't know why..oh wait. Now I know. It wasn't the donuts. It was how fast I ate them. Like seriously..I ate 10 of them..all at once. I quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't puke, but to my surpise..I didn't. My flames and sparks turned blue..and I passed out. I wish.. What's Wrong?! Book I'm really scared right now. Firey isn't answering his phone. Is something wrong..? No, wait. I already know that. Nevermind. I'm very worried for him. I left him at least 13 messages, and he still hasn't called me back. He hasn't even left a text message. Or voicemail! What in the world is going on?! I suddenly hear my phone. I smiled. Finally! He called! I rushed to grab my phone. I nervously pick up the call. "H-hello..?" I asked. "Hello Miss Book. Your husband Firey had an 'accident'. But don't worry. He's okay. We packed up his stuff, and his flight already left back to your location in Yoyleland. Have a good day Miss." I imeadiately blush light pink. My "husband"? Firey..my husband. No no no. That's wrong. We aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend. Geez. Talk about embarassing. I didn't say anything else. At least Firey's not in danger. That's at least some positive. But how did he become sick? Food poisoning? Upset tummy? Eating too much? I decided to take a nap. So I could just take my mind off of the recent events. I turn the fan on, curl up in a ball, and slept, while holding my Firey plushie I made. I wish.. Chapter 17:I Dare You.. Book I woke up to knocking on the door. Who could that be? It's 5:00 in the morning! I opened the door. I was shocked. It was Coiny and Gelatin. Coiny smirked at me. "Hi Book.." he said. I was not in the mood already. "Hello Coiny. What do you want from me?!" I asked. He laughed then frowned. "What in the world are you holding???" he asked, trying not to laugh again. I looked at my hands. "It's just a toy. Nothing special." Coiny looked at me sideways. "Book, what you are holding is..a Firey plush!" he exclaimed. "Yeah. So what? Whoopdie do." I said, bored. He just sighed. Coiny I have seen it all. Book plays with dolls now. Such a classic. Like really, I just can't stop laughing. "Sorry Book. But I think you're still 5." I said, chuckling. She glared at me. "Geez Coiny. Why are you so moody today?!" she replied, frowning. I was confused. What did she mean? "Book..are you sick? I'm not moody. Gelatin, what in bronze are you doing?!" I asked. My best friend was rummaging through Book's fridge. I have no idea why he persists making a fool out of himself. "Coiny, chill. Just relax..you are sometimes boring..and motherly." he said. Urk. Excuse ME?! I'm not boring! That's Firey! "Uh..Gelatin? You have mistaken me for Firey." I plainly say. Book looked mad. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" she yelled. I jumped. Gelatin gasped. "Well-read..what's the big idea?!" I joked. Book shot the coldest glare at me. "Copper face! Shut that mouth..or I'll freeze you!" she exclaimed. Copper face?! Oh..it's ON. I was done with this. "Okay Book. Try and freeze me. Give it your best shot..I dare you." I challenged. Her face turned white. "Maybe another time.." she said, weakly. I smirked. "Chicken." I murmured under my breath. Book frowned again. "Hmph." she said. My stomach rumbled. Book covered her mouth to prevent from laughing. Gelatin coughed to break the silence. No one said a word for at least 1 minute. "I'm hungry.." I quietly say. Gelatin smiled at me. "Well Coin Creature, I will make you some cheese nuggets." he said. I smiled back at him. "Thank you. You're the best friend a coin could have!" He beamed with joy. "Well Coiny,what are friends for?" Gelatin I still couldn't believe that Book plays with dolls, and Coiny was acting like a baby. Yes, I understand that he's hungry and hasn't eaten breakfast, but still. He's old enough to cook for himself, like me. For crying out loud, Coiny's freakin' 17! But I'm only 15. Yeah..so pathetic. Book is 16..so I'm the youngest, and Coiny is the oldest out of everyone. "Gelatin! Are you finished with the nuggets?" Coiny exclaimed from the living room. I smiled at him. "Don't worry Coiny! They're almost done." I said, smiling. After 2 minutes, the cheese nuggets were finished, and had cooled off. I bring a plate to Coiny. He and Book took a bite. I noticed both of them smiling. "Gelatin..this is delish! You are truly a talented and great friend!" Coiny exclaimed. Book stared at me, them smiled. "Jelly, I have..misjudged you..and Coiny. You guys can stay the night over..if you want." she said, blushing. Wait..was Book..blushing..? I giggled. "Book, your pink..again." I said. Book and Coiny laughed nervously. ~Hours later~ Before I knew it, it was 9:30. The three of us got ready for bed. "Good night Book." "Good night Coiny." I said. Book and Coiny smiled at me. "Good night Gelatin." "Good night moon." Coiny,Book, and I said. We fell on top of each other, on the couch. Then Book turned off the lights. Soon..we were fast asleep. I wish.. Chapter 18:Sorry.. Book "What in the world?! Coiny I will NOT go on a date with you." I say, scowling at him. He wrapped his arm around me. "Babe, don't worry. I'll make you have a good time." WHAT?! BABE?!?! I was mad now. "Coiny, I am not your 'babe'!!" I shouted. Gelatin tapped his forehead with his green pen. "Well..how about this: If Coiny takes you out on a date, and you are satisfied, he'll become your significant other; But if he fails..then he's in the friendzone." I sighed heavily. "Fine..but I will NOT have any fun!" I said, crossing my arms. Gelatin laughed. "Okay, okay. But I have to go too." Wait..what?! "Why? Are you lonely?" I joked. He glared at me. "No..I'm just bored..that's all." I was doubtful. "Okay..if you say so.." I said, smirking. Coiny After Book and I dressed up for our date, Gelatin checked his list for any outfit mishaps. He smiled at me. "Coiny, are you..nervous..?" Huh? Me, nervous..as IF! "Oh no. I'm totally not nervous. I'm very confident in myself to woo Book." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes. "Coiny, in your dreams." Gelatin clapped his hands. "Okay everyone! Time to judge your outfits, then we leave." Book smirked at me. "The rules are simple. Just don't look silly." Gelatin said, crossing something off his list. "First up is Coiny. Okay, his outfit is a black tie, and a red Fedora. The classic." I held my breath. "What's my score Gelatin?" I asked. He scowled at me. "It's not Gelatin! It's Sir Jelly." he said. Dude..that's the stupidest name ever. "Whatever.." I rolled my eyes. Book wiggled and squirmed. "Can you two hurry up? I'm starving!" she said. Gelatin checked his watch. "Okay you two." Me and Book hurried outside. The two of us got in the car. After Gelatin drove us to the French restaurant, we got out of the car and went inside. For some reason, he got out of the car too. "Excuse me..but why are you coming with us?" Book asked. "Yeah, it's not even your date." I said. Book slapped me, while Gelatin started to cry. "I'm lonely too. Besides, I will be Coiny's third wheel." WHAT?! My face turned pink. Book giggled. "It's NOT funny well-read!" I say. She frowned at me. "Whatever. Let's just go in." Gelatin Wow! The food here is so delishious! Of course, that was obvious. This is a 10-star restaurant we're talking about! Coiny is sitting next to me, staring at his plate. "Sir Jelly, what is this?" he asked me. I smiled at him. "They're snails! Classic French food!" I beamed. While Book was on the floor looking for her ring, Coiny threw up on her. "EWWW! What is that awful smell?" she asked, disgusted. Coiny looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry." he said, rushing to the mens' room. Book started to cry, and ran out of the restaurant to a nearby lake. She jumped in. I shake my head. What a drastic turn of events. Firey After the 10 hours on the plane, I felt better again. I can't stand being sick. I miss Book and Junior so much. She has been so brave to cope around the house without me. Suddenly, my sparks and flames turned purple. I didn't think something was wrong at first..but once again, I was incorrect, as always. This time my flames roared loudly, and then I heard a churning sound. I saw someone staring at me. She was in the lake. Wait..is that Book? What is she doing in some random lake? Book saw me and smiled. "Firey!!" I smiled back. "Book! I'm so happy to see you!" I was about to hug her, but then an awful smell greeted me. "Uh Book? What is that odor.!" I asked, covering my mouth. She frowned. "Coiny threw up on me. But I must ask. Why are your flames purple?" Before I could answer, another loud roar interrupted me. Book jumped. "Firey..are you okay?" she asked. I sat down near the lake. Book swam a bit more longer to wash the smell of vomit off of her. Finally, neither of us could smell any more vomit on her. She sat down next to me. "Firey..are you feeling okay?" I felt shaky and weak. Book didn't leave my side. I don't want her to. "Are you feeling..hungry..?" she asked. Well..yes, very. I haven't eaten anything else ever since I got sick. "Yes. Sorry to bother you bu-" Book cut me off..but I didn't care. She's still pretty cool and supportive. That's all that matters now. She took out a granola bar from her dress. But she didn't give it to me. "Open wide." Book was feeding me. The sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. "Thank you Book..so much." She smiled at me. "No problem Firey." "Anyways, why are you here?" I asked her. Her eyes filled with tears. "Coiny asked me out..on a date." she said, lowering her head. Wait..WHAT?! "Why did he do that?!?!" I asked, angrily. Book looked startled. "Um..Firey..your flames." she said nervously. The flames turned blood red, while my sparks flew furiously. "Where's Coiny?!" I was upset now. Very upset. Book pointed to a restaurant. "In there." she said. I storm into the restaurant, while customers hide under their tables. Coiny was near the slushie machine. I take a step near him. He looked at me. "Oh..hey Firey. What's up?" I frowned at him. "Are you dating Book?!?!" I said, raging. Coiny looked confused. "Oh no. It's not what it looks like. I just asked her out. It was a challenge to see if she likes me..and it turns out that she-" "Does not like you!" I heard someone say. I turned around. Book was standing in the doorway. Tennis Ball After Golf Ball and I hacked into the computers to get free slushes, we decided to celebrate our victory by "purchasing" one, even though they're free now. "GB, which flavor will you get?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes. "Seriously TB?! What difference does it make?!" she said, frowning. I just stared at her. "O..kay. Nevermind then." GB had a gleam in her eye. I know that gleam. "Do you hear that TB?" I listened closer. "Now I do. It sounds like..yelling." "Let's go check it out!" Me and GB entered the restaurant. Hey that person looks familiar... "Coiny, you are hereby.." Book started to say. I saw Coiny hold his breath. "In the friendzone!" she finished. Everyone in the restaurant gasped. I saw Firey's flames inch near Coiny. I grabbed a slushie, and extinguised his flames and sparks, while everybody cheered. GB smiled at me. "TB, you're a hero!" "Come on everyone! Cheer for TB! Three cheers for TB Three cheers for TB Three cheers for TB!!" Everyone else joined in. "Three cheers for TB! Three cheers for TB! Three cheers for TB!!!" they all shouted. I just smiled. According to my calculations, 95% of the customers are pleased with me saving the restaurant and slushie machine. "From now on, ALL slushies are free!!" the owner of the restaurant exclaimed with pride. "And it's all thanks to TB.." GB said, winking at me. I winked back at her. "Come on. Let's go home." Book After the dinner was over, I took Firey back home. But first, I treated him to a even more special dinner. A Chinese restaurant.. He smiled at me. "Thank you Book. For everything." I winked at him. "No problem..honey." Firey opened his fortune cookie. He smiled. "You will control your feelings with love, passion, and affection." I sighed dreamily. "Best fortune ever.." I say. Firey tapped me. I wake up. "Huh..oh. Firey..what is it..?" He stared at me. "Book,you were daydreaming." Of couse. About you. But I didn't want to make so obvious. Firey smiled at me. "Read your fortune now." I read my fortune. "You will be given a lovely suprise tonight." Firey looked at me. "Who were you daydreaming about..?" he asked. I blushed. "No one..in particular." I said, cautiously. He giggled. "Book, your face is red as a ripe tomato.." I couldn't stand hiding it from him anymore. "Firey..you were right." He stared at me in suprise. "Well-read, what do you mean?" I lowered my head again. "I have..a crush on you." I noticed Firey's flames turning pink. Was this a good sign? 10 hearts summoned above us. It truly was a beautiful sight. The 10 hearts swirled around us for a few minutes. Then, they combined into 1 giant heart. Sparks led a trail outside. Me and Firey followed it. Then..I saw it. Fireworks. Pretty fireworks. They were the colors of the rainbow, and there were some very cute patterns. Hearts, stars, rainbows, and..us. Two fireworks formed to make me and Firey..kissing. After the little fireworks show ended, Firey told me something I'll never forget. "Book, I have a crush on you too. "Don't question our love life. Let's make it the best time of our lives.." Then we cuddled and sat on the warm, fresh grass. Suddenly, both of us were asleep, still cuddling. I wish.. Chapter 19:True Moments Never Die Book I can't believe it. Firey said he wanted to propose to me. In other words, he wants to marry me. I was very surprised to hear that. But..this is a dream come true. I've been waiting for this moment my entire life. And now it's here. Firey knelt down on one knee, and held out a tiny white box. "Book..will you marry me?" he said, smiling. I just looked. Of course I was going to accept. It would be foolish of me to deny his proposal, when I revealed my crush on him last night. I smiled back. "Of course Firey! You're my one and only true love!" I said, blushing. As Firey blushed too, his flames turned pink, and formed to doves. The doves flew above me and him. After they flew above our heads, they kissed. Then, two more doves swirled around us, hinting us to kiss, just like the flaming doves. We kissed again, and the doves fused into colorful fireworks, just like last night. A few minutes passed, so we stopped kissing. Instead of celebrating our marriage inside, we both decided to enjoy outside. But..I saw something even better. Firey's "enemies" weren't laughing, pointing, or even chuckling at him. They stared, but then they were smiling. I looked at Firey and winked. We kissed again, but this time..everyone was watching us. To Firey's suprise, they didn't have a negative reaction. Objects were smiling, making hearts with their hands, and filming our romantic gestures. After we sat on a bench decorated with hearts and vines, some of the people who followed us showered us with even more hearts, doves, and roses. I have alot of thoughts about this, but I can say one true feeling I felt with this very delicate moment.. It was the best moment of my life.. I wish.. Graduation!!! Book I woke up this morning, feeling good about myself. Life was great now. I have a soulmate, my adopted son is graduating from preschool. Junior's going to kindergarten now!! I'm very proud of him! To make things even better, Firey and I are also graduating from high school! Now, we can let our wings soar in college! Firey's dream job is a chef, which I thought was great. Those burritos were so delish. But my job is still unknown. After Firey drove us to the high school, me, him, and Junior walked towards the cafeteria. I was so nervous. What if I was held back? Then me and Firey wouldn't be together! For the fourth time Book, calm down. You musn't be negative. Just expect positivity, success, and victory. Firey looked at me. "Book..are you nervous?" he asked. I looked away. "A little..what if I don't graduate?!" I said, panicky. Firey put his hand on my shoulder. "Please calm down. Don't think like that. Just stay positive, and who knows? You may graduate. But please do not jump to conclusions okay." I sighed. He was right. I shouldn't be negative. I must be strong. For my boyfriend, for Junior, and..for myself. The ceremony took forever. Finally, it was over. Much to my pleasure, I passed high school. I couldn't believe it. All of my hard work has finally paid off. Just to let my wings sore in college was worth the work. Junior's graduation was shorter than me and Firey's. It was only an hour and a half. But I didn't care. What I cared about was that those little kids will also succeed in Kindergarten, just like they did in preschool. After the promotion was finished, I gave Junior a big hug. "Congrats Junior! You did awesome!" I said, smiling. He beamed at me. "Thank you mommy!" {3 years later} Firey Wow. As I thought life couldn't get any better, it just did. Junior was now in third grade, and Book has completed her major in fine arts. I'm very happy for both of them. For me, I'm still trying to complete my major in cooking class. Finally, after a few more weeks of studying, and a tutor, I succeeded. I got an A in cooking class. When I told Book the news, she was very surprised..but happy at the same time. When Book saw me, she ran over to give me a hug. "Firey I knew you would pass!" she said, kissing me. Okay, I will admit. That was nice, but did she really have to kiss me right in the moment?! Someone could've been watching! My flames started to swirl around me and Book. But that's all they did. No doves, hearts, or even fireworks. Seeing my anxiety, Book decided to just hug me, instead of a kiss. I smiled. "Much better..well-read." I joked. {4 years later} Junior I feel so relaxed now. I'm in middle school now. Seventh grade to be exact. My parents have never been so proud of me. "Good job Junior! We both knew that you were going to get this far!" my mother said smiling, and hugging me. I frowned. "Mom..give me some space will ya?" I said. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh..sorry son." "A job well done my little sport!" my father said, patting my back. I just had an idea. "Father, can we get some ice cream?" Firey thought for a moment. "Sure, why not. You deserve it." he said. "Yay! Thanks, dad! You're the best!" I say. Me, Book, and Firey got some ice cream. I had cookies 'n' cream, she had strawberry, and he had chocolate. It was just what we needed..for all getting this far in our lives.. The End.. Thank you all SO very much for supporting this story. Category:Blog posts